On the Set of Twilight
by number2flutist
Summary: what if twilight was made into a movie? started before copyrights were sold!
1. the audition

_Chapter 1: Auditions_ ( to see a pic of Taylor Kitsch go to my profile and click the photobucket. com link )

Taylor Kitsch's point of view

I stood in the long line for the male auditions of Twilight, my favorite novel by Stephenie Meyer. She was allowed to help with the first round of sorting. She walked down the line handing out stickers, red was for Jasper, green for Emmett, black for Edward. We had been told that blue was for Alice, yellow for Rosalie, white for Bella. Other colors for other characters was purple for Jessica, orange for Charlie, sky blue for Angela, and pink for Mike. I was handed a black sticker by Stephenie Meyer herself. I had chosen a public audition instead of a private one, since I really didn't think that I would get chosen anyway. I was estatic that I had even been chosen as an Edward. I looked up and down the girls row looking for white dots, since Stephenie had gone through their line first. A girl with a pair of tan capri's, a white t-shirt, a pair of white tennis shoes. I noticed that her nails were painted a bright, cherry red color, and she looked more comfortable than all the other girls in the line. They all were wearing long dark jeans, and thick, heavy shirts in an attempt to dress like Bella. The day had barely begun, but it was already in the seventies. I also noticed that she had a white sticker on he left hand. Her t-shirt said " Team Edward" so I gussed that she was a member of the Lexicon.

She had noticed that I was staring and waved.I noticed that she had extremely long, brown hair in a pony tail and bright blue eyes. I waved back and said, seeing as the lines were only about two feet apart, " Hi, I'm Taylor." She smiled and said, " I'm Allison Whittlelem." I asked, " I'm from Ohio. Were are you from?" She laughed and said, " I'm from Cross Lanes, West Virginia." I said, " This your first audition? You look nervous." She smiled and said, " Gosh is it really that obvious? " I laughed and said, " Don't feel bad this is only about my fifth or sixth, but you did dress comfortably. Trust me you could be here all day. Most people dress in uncomfortable clothes that flatter them and usually spend the day uncomfortable." She laughed and said, " I would be wearing something different, but I over slept and didn't lay out my clothes last night." I laughed along with her and asked about pets. She said, " I have a cat named Chaddallac." I asked, " Chaddallac?" She laughed and said, " I got him for my thirteenth birthday and named him after my best friend Chad and the Cadallac car that my parents owned. Kind of weird but that's my trade mark." I laughed along with her and said, " I have a chocolate lab named Max. He is named after Maxwell coffee brand. So Chadallac isn't that weird." I next asked about siblings and she said, " I have one real sister and two step-sisters. The oldest is twenty-six, the next is twenty-five, they are my step-sisters, I'm twenty-one, and my baby sister is eighteen. You should pity my mom. She had to live with all of us since my oldest step-sister was fifteen." I gave a low whistle and said, " I am an only child." I looked at my dot and it had the number 345 so I asked her which dot number she had, and she said, " 345." I laughed and said, " Well I guess somethings are ment to be." She exclaimed, " That's so freaky! What are the odds. We are from neighboring states, we both have oddly named pets, and we both are standing next to each other in line to audition for the same movie and we have the same number." I said, " If we both get call backs we should go over lines with each other."

She nodded and pulled out a sticky pad and wrote something on it. She handed it to me and said, " This is my e-mail, aim, phone number, name, and cell number." I nodded and said, " Can I see the note pad and pen?" She nodded and I wrote down my phone numbers, e-mails, aim, age, and name." She read over it quickly and said, " Oh my gosh! I loved _The Covenant._I still watch it occasionally." I laughed and said, " You really need some new movies that came out like four years ago." She argued, " Yeah but it still is a great movie, although you guys could have used some real bathing suits." I laughed and said, " Actually they were surprisingly comfortable for scraps of spandex. Mine was the last one made so it unfourtunately was the smallest." We both laughed and I though, " She certainly has a sense of humor and is cute. I hope we get the parts. " They finally called our number and we had the dialouge from the first day that Edward speaks to Bella. We walked into a tiny room and sat down. We both were seated next to each other at a table and I was on the right. I smiled slightly and realized that Allison had chosen the left on purpose, because that's how they sat in the book. I said, "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" " Not really." "You don't like the cold." I stated. "Or the wet."  
"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live." I said more to myself than to her.

" You have no idea." she muttered.

" Why did you come here, then?"

She pretended to think and she said, " It' s. . . complicated."

"I think that I can keep up," I urged.

" My mother got remarried."

" That dosen't sound so complex," I said, and asked, " When did that happen?"

" Last September." She said sadly.

" And you don't like him."

" No Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."

" Why didn't you stay with them?"

" Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living."

" Have I heard of him?"

" Probably not. He dosen't play _well. _Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

" And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." I assmed. " No she did not send me I sent myself." She said defensively. I knit my brows and said, frustratedly, " I don't understand."  
She sighed and said, " She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy. . . so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." She said unhappily.

" But now you're unhappy."

" And?"

" That doesn't seem fair." I shrugged my shoulders.

She laughed harshly and said, " Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

" I believe I _have_ heard that somewhere before."

" So, that's all."

I slowly said, " You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." She looked away from me and I said, " Am I wrong?" She continued to ignore me and I said smugly, " I didn't think so."

" Why does it matter to _you_?" she asked in an irrated tone.

" That's a very good question." I muttered. I waited a moment and asked, " Am I annoying you?"

" Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read-my mother calls me her open book." She frowned.

" On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." " You must be a good reader then." I smiled and said, " Usually."


	2. lunch

_Chapter 2: Lunch_

We finished and walked out of the small room and I said, " You did really well, for a first timer." She punched me and said, " Was that supposed to be a compliment?" I laughed and said, " However you want to take it." She laughed along with me. I asked her, " Do you want to go to McDonalds? It's right around the corner." She nodded and said, " Okay, can I bring my boyfriend?" I must have looked shocked and she laughed." I asked " What the hell is so funny?" She gasped out, " Nothing. I just wanted to see how you would react if I asked if I could bring my boyfriend. with us to lunch. It's especially funny if you consider the fact that guys avoid me like the plauge." I laughed along with her and said, " My car is in the parking lot of McDonalds. I had to park there, since there was no parking space free this morning.It's only a block or so." When we got there about fifteen minutes later I said, " I hope you don't mind that my friend, Randy, is suppsoed to meet me for lunch. I just remembered." She shrugged her shoulders and said, " Does it really look like I have a choice in the matter." I laughed and shook my head no. I held the door open for her and she whipered, " Edward wanna be." when she walked past me. I said, " Oh crap. You cought me." We both laughed and she walked over to the chasier and said, " I'll have two Big Mac's, a large fry, and a large coke." I laughed and waited behind her to order. She paid and scooted over and I ordered the same thing. I also paid and scooted over. " I said, You are soo not going to be able to eat all this food." She smirled at me and said, " Oh please, cut down on the ego. I'm just trying to stay skinny for the part of Bella. I can almost eat an entire 18' pizza by myself." I dropped my jaw and said, " You've actually eaten at Husson's?" She looked at me and said, " Duh, Stupid. I live in Cross Lanes, they have a shop there."

At that moment Randy walked over to us and he looked at Allison and said, " Holy crap! Taylor, your girlfriend looks like Bella, except for her marvelous blue eyes." I looked over at Allison and saw that she was blushing, and she said, " I am not his girlfriend, however, I am going to up stage him in an eating contest. You may call me Ally, Taylor." We got our food and Randy ordered. We sat down and started eating. She was a fast eater and could hold a lot of food, for such a skinny person. We finished our first Big Mac at the same time and took a nice long drink of coke. She started on her second before me and was half way through her fries when I started on mine. She had covered them in. . . what looked like Ranch dressing and she finished a minute or two after I started on my fries and started drinking her drink. She finished and walked back up to the counter and ordered a **large** McFlurry. She paid and waited. She got the frozen treat and came back and devoured it in about ten minutes. I barely could finish my drink and wondered how she could eat so much. Randy said, " Ohhhh Taylor Kitsch just got outeaten be a **girl**." I punched him on the arm and she said, " Oh get over it. I have a lot of guy cousins and most of the people that went on summer trips were guys so I learned to eat a lot. You should see me drink." Randy said, " Oh that's a good idea. Taylor can't even drink rootbeer." I punched him and Ally laughed. I said, " So Ally were are you staying at?" She said, " I'm spending the night at Sarah, my friend's, house." I said, " Are you driving back tomorrow?" She nodded and went to get a refill on her drink. I said, " I think I may have found the perfect woman." He laughed and said, " Dude, she can out eat you. She is better at being a guy than you." I punched him and said, " Shut up. At least some one is, you certainly aren't." He pretended to pout and finished his double cheese burger. Ally came back and drank her drink. She sat there drinking for a few minutes and said, " Hey Taylor would you minud giving me a ride to Sarah's?" I nodded and said, " Sure, but I'm going to need some directions." She nodded, finished her drink, dumped her tray, and went to the bathroom. I said, to Randy, " You are right, she dose have beautiful eyes." He shook his head and said, " Dude, you just met the chick and now you're in love. You need to be locked up in a rubber room." I laughed and got up to dump my tray. When I got back Ally was sitting at the table and I asked, " Are you ready to go?" She nodded and we said by to Randy and walked out to my Mustang. When she saw my car she said, " Holy crap! This is your car?" I laughed and got in. She walked around and got in. She said, " Nice car." I laughed and said, " Thanks. It's actually a pretty good car. I had to drive here last night. It's great on gas."

She gave me directions and I drove to Sarah's house and she said, " Bye thanks for the ride. Next time you want to get out eaten, just call me." I laughed and said, " Will do. I'll call you if I get a call back." She nodded and said, " Same here. Thanks for lunch." I laughed and said, " You paid your own way." She shrugged her shoulders, got out and closed the door." I turned my radio on and heard _Life is a Highway_ by Rascal Flatts. I loved them and still do. I started singing along and drove to my house. I decided to call Randy and see if you he wanted to come over and play video games, seeing as it was Saturday. He said, " No. How about you invite Ally over. I have a date tonight." I looked at my watch and said, " Dude, it's only three thirty. Are you sure you're not gay? You spend so much time primping, you could be a girl." He laughed and said, " True but I have a **girlfriend**. So how about calling Ally? You definitely should." He then swiched to a gay sounding voice and said, " Like oh my gosh. You two are the cutest couple ever!" I said, " Shut up. I just met her." He sighed and said, " Exactly. You just met her and you're already head over heels." I said, " Okay. Now you really are scaring me." He laughed and said bye.

I spend an hour deciding weither to call Ally or not. I finally decided to and I called her cell. I waited for her to pick up and on the third ring she picked up. " Hello?" " Hey it's Taylor. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play some video games?" She thought for a moment and said, " Sorry. Sarah had plans for us to go out for dinner tonight. Maybe some other time. I'm sorry."


	3. hiding and realization

_Chapter 3: Hiding and Realization_

Ally's point of view

I hung up with Taylor and squealed. Sarah said, " So what was that about?" I said, " You know the guy with the motercycle from _The Covenant_?" She nodded and I said, " Well he's auditioning for the part of Edward. I ate lunch with him this afternoon and met his friend Randy. He's the one who dropped me off this afternoon, in the silver Mustang." Sarah squealed and said, " I always thought he was really cute." I sighed and said, " I know and his eyes are so georgeous. They actually are that blue-green color. I love them." She shook her head and asked, " Then why didn't you go to his house and play video games instead of lying and saying that we were going out to dinner?" I sighed and said, " Our social circles are perfect spheres that do not even touch, to put it in the artistic sense of Stephenie Meyer. I do think that he would be a great Edward." She shook her head and said, " You are sooo in love with him. Who knows you guys could pull a Bella and Edward." A Bella and Edward was what Sarah called people who normally wouldn't get together do. I sighed and said, " Sarah, the only reason that he even talked to me today was because we were next to each other in line and we had the same audition number. I'm lucky to even know what his car looks like, let alone to have ridden in it. " She shook her head and said, " I'm telling you. You both will fall in love with each other when you get the movie parts. he just needs some layers and a reddish tint to his hair and some contacts to pull it off. You just need some contacts and lip plumper. " I grimanced, " Whatever still we first have to get the part. Henry Cavil and Emily Browning are going ot give us a run for our money. I hope I have a running shot at this."

Taylor point of view

I sat on my couch in shock. I can't believe that I wanted to see a girl that I had just met so much. I was definitely crazy and she probabily didn't like me, anyway. I was bored so I decided to go on and look to see if anyone had updated. I swore when I discoverd that no one had. I knew that I could read or play video games so I setteled on video games. I decided on Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. I was still in the beginning and my stomach growled. I looked at my watch and decided to go get a pizza from Papa John's. They didn't have the greatest pizza, but I loved their garlic-butter sauce. I called and ordered a large extra cheese pizza. I gave them the address and waited, still playing video games. The doorbell rang and I grabbed a twenty out of my wallet and opened the door. I saw the pizza guy and he said, " That'll be 17.50." I handed him the twenty and said, " Keep the change and have a good evening." He smiled and said, " You too." I closed the door after taking the pizza and walked into my rarely used kitchen and grabbed a paper plate out of a bag and grabbed a two lieter of Dr Pepper and filled a cup with ice. I put the cup on the pizza box and carried it in my left hand and the bottle in my right. I sat the bottle on my coffee table and put the pizza box next to it. I filled the cup and opened the pizza box. I opened a container of the sauce and poured it all out onto the plate. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel to CMT. I started to eat the pizza. I knew that I had seen her before and Lance Smith said, " This is the debue single from new comer Allison Whittlelem." I smacked myself in the head, when I recognized the girl in the video, and said, " Duh , stupid. You've heard her on the radio before." I finished my pizza and looked at my watch and decided that it was late enough for them to be back from dinner, yet too early to be in bed. I called her cell phone and waited for her to pick up. She answered the phone and I said, " Hey Ally. Why didn't you tell me that you were a country music singer?" She laughed and said, " Well I didn't think that I'd last too long in the world of dog eat dog." I laughed and said, " You have one of the best voices out there. I seriously listen to you all the time on the radio. You should sing a song for the movie album. Maybe _Where You Are_ or _Feels Like Today _with Rascal Flatts." She snorted and said, " Yeah right. They are one of the longest lasting country groups. There is no way that I would get to sing with them." I said, " If we get far enough in or if I can get Henry Cavil to pull a few strings for me, since he's Stephenis's favorite for the movie. Maybe we could arrange something." She squealed and said, " Henry Cavil owes you a favor. Wow. You sure know people in high places. " I laughed and said, " He came to the England movie premire and his girlfriend had torn her dress and my date for the night, the same girl that was my girlfriend in the movie, had a few safety pins in her purse. So he said he owed both of us a favor and I guess that he was serious, because he gave both of us his number."


	4. the flight

_Chapter 4: The Flight_

Ally's point of view

I laughed and said, " Well Sarah was wanting to watch a movie tonight. My flight leaves at eight tomorrow morning at gate four. I gotta go. Bye." I waited for him to hang up and he did. I squealed and said, " Hey Sarah, guess what?" She sighed and I said, " I might sing a song on the sound track for _Twilight_. " We both squealed and I said, " Taylor said that I have a slim chance of redoing one of Rascal Flatts old songs with them." We both squealed and hugged each other. She asked, " So if you like Taylor, why don't you tell him if you never get a call back?" I sighed and said, " Well because he has my phone numbers, e-mail, aim, and name. Plus he is sooo cute and I want to actually have the chance to be a friend to him in a world of Hollywood phonies and plastics. " Sarah laughed and walked into the kitchen to get more ginger ale. She brought me back a glass too and said, " After I drink this I'm going to bed. Stay up as late as you want, but remember: I'm not going to haul your ass out to the airport tomorrow morning." I nodded, laughing and started to drink the drink. I finished it and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and brushed my teeth. I walked into my bedroom and dug my pajamas and some underwear out of my bag. I put them on and crawled into my bed in the guest room.

I awoke to the loud blaring from my cell phone and tried to find it. I grabbed it off my nightstand and shut off the alarm. I grabbed my jeans out of my bag and put them on and grabbed a baby blue cami and a short gray sweat jacket. I put them on and threw all of my stuff into my bag and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair and pulled my hair back with a pair of sun glasses. I put on my pair of flip flops that was by the door and found Sarah sitting on the couch, waiting to take me. I grabbed my purse from an end table and made sure that I had my plane ticket, which I did. We drove to the airport and Sarah had to leave me there and go get ready for work. " Good luck with getting a call back and call me as soon as you land." I nodded and tried to keep from crying, and was unsuccessful. I heard a voice from next to my ear say, " Need a shoulder to cry on?" I shivered and turned around to find myself face to face with Taylor. I nodded and he spread his arms like he was going to give me a hug and I fell into his arms. I sobbed on his shoulder and he stroked my hair. I finished crying and fished a tissue out of my bag. I wiped off my face and I asked him if my face was puffy or red. He thought for a moment and leaned in and kissed me. I put my hands on eigther side of his face. He pulled back and said, " Well your face does look a little pink now. But I think that might be from me kissing you. I pulled his head down and kissed him again. I felt him smile as we pulled apart, because my gate was loading. " I'll e-mail and call you as soon as I get there." I told him. He nodded and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I started walking and looked back over my shoulder and saw that he was watching me walk so I swung my hips and I could've sworn that he laughed. I borded the plane and I saw a silver mustang pull out of the lot ten minutes later. I was touched that he had come this morning. I also felt different feeling about the kiss: I had absoutely loved it. I wished that I had a picture of him to look at and I told myself that I woul have to e-mail him for a picture, though nothing could compare. I felt the plane take off and I turned on my i-pod and put my favorite song on repeat and fell asleep until we landed then the landing woke me up. I grabbed my purse from under me and shoved my i-pod into it, after turning it off, and walked off the plane into the loud terminal and grabbed my suit case. I walked out into the parking lot and got into my car and drove home. I grabbed my cell phone and called Taylor. The phone only rang once and he answered. I said, " Hey. I just walked through my front door." He laughed and said, " You sound so tired, baby. How was the flight?" I said, " I don't know. I was asleep the entire flight. Why did you kiss me before I left?" He laughed and said, " I don't know, but you kissed me back. "

" I thought that it was okay, you stupid vampire with your boundaries."

" I wanted to see what it would like to kiss an angel, and it was like heaven. "

I chuckeled and said, " Well you are right about me being an angel, you could never be one."

" And why not?"

" You are sinfully built. "

" Ahh my sweet Ally you are wrong. You are curvy enough to make Rosalie jealous."

I snorted and said, " Hello she is perfect."

" You are imperfect and that is what makes you perfect."

" Will you quit trying to be Edward, he already has my heart. You are making him look better by the second, except for the fact that he dosn't exist except in my mind, oh and half of Americas females."

" Ouch Ally. You are bruising my ego."

" Come and visit and I might be able to repair that." I said seductively.

He laughed and said, " Tempting, but you are sleep deprived and I will visit soon enough. I don't want you to do anything that you might regret. "

I thought of a question that had been bothering me so I asked, " How old are you?"

He chuckeled and said, " I'm twenty-eight."

I laughed and said, " You look younger, around twenty-two."

" You love to bruise me ego, don't you."

I yawned and said, " I'm going to have to call Sarah. Can you e-mail me a picture of you?"

He chuckeled and said, " Sure. I'll let you go call Sarah. Bye."

" Bye." I said then hung up. I always hated those conversations were you argue over who's going to hang up first. I called Sarah and she asked me how my flight was and I said, " Taylor Kitsch kissed me!" I heard her drop her phone and swear. " Oh my gosh! He kissed you!! You are so lucky, I would kill to be in your place at that moment. " I said, " I know and I got to hug him, and he is really buff. His muscles are as hard as Edward would be." I sighed and Sarah said, " I'll let you go and get some sleep." I said bye to her and crawled into my bedroom and fell on the bed and collapsed.

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock and saw 10:45. I streached and walked into my bathroom and took a hot shower and shaved my legs, managing to cut myself a few times. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back into my bedroom and got a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt. I was glad that I had flown back on a Friday and that left me the rest of the weekend to recouperate from jetlag before I had to go to work on Monday. I was learning some new songs and it was slow work, since I had never heard the songs before this past week. I decided to call Taylor and check my e-mail. I logged on and I was shocked by the picture that Taylor had sent me. It was a picture of his eye, and it was beautiful. I wrote back and asked for a larger picture. I called him and said, " Hey will you listen to a part of an eighties song that I'm redoing?" He consented and I started to sing.

_**I Love Rock n' Roll**_

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must of been about seventeen_

_the beat was going strong_

_play my favorite song_

_I could tell that it wouldn't be long_

_before he's with me_

_( yeah me )_

_I could tell that it wouldn't be long_

_before he's with me_

_( yeah me )_

_chorus:_

_singin I love rock and roll_

_so put another dime in the juke box, baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_so come and take some time to dance with me_

_owwwwwwww_

_smiled so hot that I asked for his name_

_that don't matter he says _

_cause it's all the same _

_soon I'll take you home _

_where we can be alone _

_next we're moving and he's with me_

_( yeah me )_

_next we're moving and he's with me_

_( yeah me )_

_chorus_

_soon I'll take you home_

_where we can be alone_

_next we're movin' ononononon_

_he's here with me_

_( yeah me ) _

_we'll be movin on and singin that some old song_

_( yeah me )_

_chorus 4x_


	5. waiting

_Chapter 5: Waiting_

He laughed and said, " You seriously are redoing _I Love Rock n' Roll_?" I laughed and said, " No, but I am redoing _Flashdance- What a Feeling_ and some other eighties songs. " He laughed and said, " Well whatever. I'm still going to buy a hundred albums." " For some strange reason I love listening to you talk. Your voice is higher at the top, but has a low under current that is slightly huskey. " He laughed and said, " Well I guess that's good that you like my voice because I was about to call you and tell you that I got a call back. " I was shocked and so was he and he said, " Didn't you?" I said, " No. I didn't. Maybe they started with male parts and worked their was to female or went in alphabetical order. " He said, " Well call me if you get one in the next few days. It takes a while for them to sort through the people and Bella is one of the major characters. " I agreed and said, " Yeah maybe. If I don't get the part I'll call you. If I do get the part I'll come and visit. " He chuckeled and said, " I'll send you a better picture of me. " I laughed and said, " I have the picture you sent me as a background, but I'd like a bigger one. " He promised for another picture and we said bye.

The next day my cell was ringing and I picked it up and a woman on the other side said, " Hello? Is a Miss. Allison Whittelem threre. " " Speaking. " " I am from the Twilight crew. I was calling to tell you that you have a call back at Lexington, Kentucky next week. Your script should arrive today or tomorrow. I hope to see you there. BY the way my name is Marilyn Jones. " I thanked her and called Taylor and said, " Well I need your address. " He screamed and shouted, " YOU GOT A CALL BACK!" I smiled and said, '' Yes I did and I also don't have this call on speaker phone and you are shouting." He laughed, " Sorry. Just a little excited to know that we got a call back. Let me guess Lexington, Kentucky?" " Yep, you are georgeous, got a call back as Edward, and you are a physic. You are perfect!" He chuckeled and said, " Well you might want to find a pen and a piece of paper. " I put my phone down, found the needed materials and got the address. I told him that I would leave as soon as I got my script. I went back to my room and startd packing. I decided on a pair of capris, a few t-shirts, a couple pairs of jeans, and a nice shirt or two. I grabbed a pair of high-heeled black boots, a pair of tennis shoes, and a pair of flip flops. I grabbed the necessary undergarments and made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed my travel bag from under the sink and walked back into my room and threw it into my suitcase. I suddenly remembered that I needed to call Sarah. " Hey guess what?" She sighed and said, " You are marring Taylor?" " No. I GOT A CALL BACK!" She squealed and I said, " My audition is next week in Lexington, Kentucky. I'm driving up as soon as I get my script. Taylor will be there at that call back and we're going over lines. " She sighed and said. " I would kill to be you." I laughed and said, " If I hadn't stubbed my toe already I'd think that I was dreaming. " She chuckeled and we hung up. I ran down my driveway and opend my mailbox to find a large padded envelope and it was heavy. I grabbed it and ran back inside and sat on the couch. I opened it and saw a page telling me where the call backs would be and telling me that we would be doing more than dialouge, so to practice acting. I quicly scanned the page and saw that I had the scene with Edward in end after prom. I was happy and I called Taylor and said, " I got the scene after prom, when they're talking about why he won't change her. " I heard him chuckle and say, " Well I guess that this was divine intervention. " I said, " I'm driving up in half an hour. " He agreed and I left to go finish packing. I put on my flip flops and dragged my suitcase out to my dark red corvette. I put the luggage in the trunk and got in the drivers seat. I started the engine and heard the gentle purr. I got on the interstate and drove to Taylor's house.


	6. visiting Taylor

_Chapter Six: Visiting Taylor_

I double checked the address and parked in the driveway. I got out and walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Taylor opened the door, and I saw that he wan't wearing a shirt. He smiled and hugged me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. He pulled back and looked over my shoulder and said, " My car is nice? You have a _Corvette_!" I laughed and walked over to it and grabbed my suitcase out of the back. He took it from me as I got to the door and took it to the guest bedroom. I followed him back into the living room and we sat on the couch, holding hands. He thought for a moment and said, " Do you want to go out to eat or order in?" I was hungry and said, " Can we go pick up a pizza? " He nodded and smiled and said, " Papa John's ok?" I nodded and he picked up his cell and hit 3 and talk. I chuckeled and shook my head as he ordered. We got a large extra cheese pizza with extra garlic sauce. He said, " So food will be here in twenty minutes, I practically have my own delivery person I eat there so much. Do you want anything to drink?" I nodded and we walked into the kitchen and he opened the fridge and said, " I have Coke, Dr Pepper, and Ginger Ale. " " Ginger Ale with Dr Pepper. " He looked at me like I was crazy and grabbed a cup out of a cabinet and I said, " Ice." He nodded and got ice and filled the cup half way with Dr Pepper and Ginger Ale. " I smiled at him and took a gulp and walked back into the living room and turned on the TV. I sat on the couch and Taylor sat next to me, while I was flipping through channels. I decided on Top Twenty Count Down in CMT. I winced when I came on the screen and moved to change it, but he stopped me. I looked at him and pouted and he gave me a kiss and said, " Please don't I like to watch you. You have a lively stage attiude. " I smirked and smacked him. I looked over at him and actually looked at him and he laughed and said, " Well since I also was a hockey player on top of the movie I have a gym downstairs and workout every day. Seriously how do you think that I have Papa John's on speen dial and still stay slim? " I smacked him again and then leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. He moaned and I pulled back and said, " I'm going to go take a shower. Call me when the pizza gets here. " He nodded and looked at me with longing.

I stood and streached, knowing how my shirt would ride up and show him my toned stomach, He started at me and I put a small amount of hip swinging into my walk as I went down the hall into my room. I grabbed my bag and pj's and walked back down the hall into the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and started the hot water. I got in the shower and started to wash my hair, with my apple and coconut scented shampoo. I knew that the smell would carry down the hall to the living room and I conditioned my hair. I washed my body with bubble gum body wash and shaved my legs, cutting myself a few times on heat bumps. I got out and wrapped my hair in a towel and rubbed lotion on my legs and put deodrent on before dressing. I brushed out my hair and towel dried it and walked out into the hallway and put my stuff in my room and went back to the living room. I sat on Taylor's lap and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into his chest. I saw that Grease was on and I setteled back to watch. He moved my hair to my rifght shouder and kissed the base of my neck and whispered against my skin, " Your hair smells so good. " I smiled and turned and kissed him. I was sitting sideways oin his lap with my legs on the couch, on the left side of Taylor, with my arms wrapped around his neck . He smiled and leaned down and kissed me again and I gasped at the aroma coming off of his skin. He smelled so wonderful and I rested my head on his right shoulder and inhaled the scent of his shampoo. He smiled and then the doorbell rang and I moved off of his lap and he got up and answered the door and paid and sat the pizza on the coffee table and went into the kitchen. I leaned my head down and pulled my hair up and secured it and sat back up and Taylor came back with a fresh drink for me and one for him and two paper plates. He handed me one and opened the box and grabbed a container of sauce and poured it onto his plate and dug into the pizza. I did the same and got the last piece of pizza and ate it slowly to tease him. He smirked and grabbed my drink, with the intention of draining it, but after one taste he spit the liquid into his cup. " Why do you drink that stuff?" I smiled and said, " Because I like it. Do you want to go over lines, since we actually have to move during this one?" He nodded and I went and got my script and said, " Well it starts with them dancing outside to the end of the book. He nodded and said, " Your line is first. " I nodded and said:

" The point?"

He stared up at a far corner of the room and murmured, " Twilight again. Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end. "

I muttered, " Some things don't have to end. "

He sighed and said, " I brought you to the prom, because I don't want you to miss anything, I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be _human_. I want your life to continue as if I had died in 1918 like I should have. "

I shuddered and got angry and said, " In what strange parallel dimension would I _ever_ go to prom of my own free will? If you weren't a thousand times stronger than me, I would have never let you get away with this. "

He smiled and said, " It wasn't so bad, you said so yourself. "

" That's because I was with you."

He stared off into the corner and I stared at him. He asked, " Will you tell me something?"

" Don't I always?"

" Just promise you'll tell me, " He pleaded and smiled.

" Fine. "

" You seemed honestly surprised that I was taking you here, "

" I _was_. "

" Exactly. But you must have had some other theory. . . I'm curious- what did you _think_ I was dressing you up for?"

" I don't want to tell you. "

" You promised." He obected,

" I know. "

" What's the problem?"

" I think that it will make you mad- or sad. "

He knitted his brows and said, " I still want to know. Please?"

" Well. . . I assumed that it would be some kind of. . . occaison. But I didn't think that it would be some trite human thing. . . prom. "

" Human?"

I looked down and and quickly said, " Okay. So I was hoping that you might have changed your mind. . . that you were going to change _me_, after all." . . .

As we finished Taylor didn't lift his head and continued to kiss my neck, causing me to shiver. He smiled against my neck and whispered, " Your heart is beating very fast. " I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, " Well excuse me for having one. " He pulled back and kissed me soundly on the lips. When he pulled back he said, " You looked so cte trying to mock offendedness. " I smiled and pulled him into another kiss. We went into a full make-out session before things started to move too fast and I pulled back and said, " Can we watch a movie? " He nodded and slid me off of his lap and walked over to a tall case and opened it and said, " Choose one. " I gasped at the wide range of movies and smiled as I chose one. He smiled as he saw the menue and laid down on the couch and The Covenant started playing, as he laid behind me. I had to pause it when his eyes turned black, he just looked so sexy, and he chuckeled and nuzzeled my neck. We finished the movie and turned off the TV and just laid there.

The next morning I woke up and tried to remember where I was. I looked around me and saw that I was on the bed in the guest room and I had a pair of muscular arms wrapped around me. I rolled over to find Taylor Kitsch behind me and I gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. I stared at him as he slept until I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:30 am. I gently shook his shoulder and he woke up with a start. He looked slightly confused as he woke up and then he said, " I woke up around 3 and carried you in here and decided to sleep in here. " I nodded and kissed him gently and got up and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair and put on deodrent. I walked back into the bedroom and saw that Taylor was sleeping again so I got on the bed and laid next to him and started to plant small kisses along his jaw line. He smiled and opened his eyes and said, " You left me. " I said, " Well excuse me for having personal hygiene. I enjoy feeling clean. " He sat up and streched, but laid back down when I didn't move and rolled so that he was facing me. He gently ran one finger along the outside of my face and left his hand on the side of my face. His face slowly moved closer to mine and I met him halfway. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him for the briefest of seconds before pulling back. He frowned when I pulled back and said, batting his eyes at me, " Can I please have another kiss. " I nodded and pulled him forward and kissed him passionately for several monents. " Well well well look what we have here. " Came a voice from the door. I rolled over to see Randy at the doorway, holding a bag of donuts. I leapt from the bed and snached the bag and returned to the edege of the bed to eat them. I grabbed one and stuffed half of it in my mouth. Taylor sat up and laughed and Randy looked shocked and said, " I thought that she went home. " I swallowed the other half of the donut and said, " I did then I got a callback so I came back. These are really good donuts. " He looked confused and Taylor laughed and I ate another donut. All of the sudden I found myself being tickeled from behind and Taylor grabbed the donuts. I slapped his arm and he shrugged and ate a donut. Randy said, " So when did you get here? " I smiled and said, " I got here yesterday afternoon. I ate a pizza with the bottomless pit and watched The Covenant. We fell asleep on the couch together and Taylor carried me in here and slept with me until about a half an hour ago. " He nodded and said, " So nothing happened. " " Correct. " I turned to Taylor and leaned forward, like I was about to kiss him, and as soon and our noses were almost touching I grabbed the donuts. I grabbed one out of the bag and stuffed half of it in my mouth. All of the sudden I was being tickeled and Randy grabbed the dropped bag. Randy left and Taylor continued to tickle me. I laid back on the bed, still laughing, and Taylor put one leg on eigther side of me and pinned my hands above my head and tickeled me with his left hand. He leaned down and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him and tangeled my fingers in his hair. I ran my hands over his chest and abs, feeling the hard muscle beneath my fingers. His tounge grazed my bottom lip and my mouth opened. Our heads tilted and he started to pull back, but I bit his bottom lip. He smiled and moved back to my lips. He stopped a few minutes later and we got up and he went to his room and got dressed and did his bathroom actions.

I sat on the couch with Randy and we finished the donuts. Taylor came in a few minutes later and sat on the couch and said, " NASCAR anyone?" I nodded and said, " Sure. Can I have a few practice laps? " He nodded and walked over to the TV and game systems and put in a game called Dirt to Daytona. I ran a few practice laps on Talladega speedway and then we did the qualifing race and I was in first, Taylor second, and Randy third. We finished and I had won the most laps in first place and Taylor tackeled me and started to tickle me. Randy muttered something about having a lunch date and left. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him almost into a kiss. Then suddenly I flipped us so that my legs were straddeled over his waist and I started to tickle him. He laughed a deep booming laugh and I said, " Mercy? " He just nodded and I leaned forward and gave him a kiss.


	7. disclaimer author

I just realised that I forgot to put a disclaimer in my story so here it is, not like anyone actually reads the stupid things, enjoy

me: Hey Stephenie, can I own all of your male characters?

SM: Not another crazy fan girl!!! GUARDS!!!

me: (running away) Please, I'll even settle for Mike (never in real life)

SM: No you may not own Edward, Carlistle, Emmett, or Jasper Cullen, Jacob Black or any of the other werewolves and vampires or other male characters !!!!!!!!!!

Guards take her away!!!

me: (kicking and screaming obscienities about one day owning all if the above.)

me: (I break away from the guards and run away to the werepire cave) I'll get them next time! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I also shall not start working on the next cahpter without more reviews, and I hate when people do this. Mwahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. yepp!

Hey!

I'm sorry, but I've decided to revamp this story and it is temporarily on stop.

I know that you all may hate me for this, but I feel that this decision is what's best for me as a writer and for the story.


End file.
